For the First Time She feels Deserted
by ElegantlyMikey
Summary: Galinda is upset after a failed attempt to be with Fiyero. This is a oneshot that was inspired by reading much angst. Please R


For the First Time She feels-Deserted

The frigid night air hit her cheeks as she walked quietly. The stillness of the courtyard magnified the feelings that rushed through her bruised soul.

Dressed in a short knee length dress, Galinda was regretting her choice of fashion. The dress did not provide warmth and she was beginning to shiver. She pulled her arms around herself and began to ruminate over her current situation.

She did not care that her tears slid down her cheeks and landed on her bodice. She did not care that her perfect blonde curls were not so flawless anymore.

They hung heavily around her eyes and she imagined that she probably resembled a lost puppy.

This little puppy was devastated. She was like the discarded runt of the litter that no one cared to love for fear that she was weak and would not last very long.

Her breath was rapid and she was desperately trying to make it to her dorm without collapsing into an emotional mess of nonsymmetrical feelings.

Her chest burned, not from the chilly air that occupied her lungs, but rather from the damage that was done to her heart just moments earlier.

She had approached Fiyero with the intentions of pursuing romantic affairs, but he had not been interested.

The mistake of a kiss she placed on his lips had felt wrong from the beginning, but she had insisted on drawing it out just so she would know for sure.

She should have just ended it. Why did she always have a habit of magnifying her problems only to make herself seem so insignificant and helpless?

The diminutive blonde navigated her way through a crowd of people leaving from the dorms. They laughed and conversed loudly. She recognized a few of them and she quickly ducked behind a tree so that she wouldn't be seen.

No one would ever see Glinda Upland in a state of such disarray, not if she could help it. It wouldn't be good for her reputation.

Her eyes, red-rimmed and brimming with tears, had deceived her. How could she have been so mislead as to think that Fiyero actually loved her?

Finally reaching her dorm, she grabbed a hold of the doorknob. The cold metal in her hand contrasted with the warmth she had been holding onto earlier.

Why had he led her on so? He had held her hand ever so gently just moments before she had forced their lips to touch.

Now, instead of lying in his arms, she would return to her bed alone. The door slowly opened to reveal an ever so studious Elphaba sitting at the desk with her face buried in a book.

Galinda tried to creep into the bathroom to wash away her sadness, but Elphaba looked up before she had the chance.

The emerald girl's look was one of confusion, but also, Glinda could swear she could detect a little compassion.

Elphaba, always so serious and so good at concealing her feelings, shocked Glinda when she placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Galinda? You look horrible."

Glinda thought about the question for a moment, but she did not know how to answer. Instead, she sat down on her bed and let her emotions crash over her.

Her body heaved as she expelled the hurt that had been inflicted upon her. Fiyero's words that night, his lack of passion for her, and his love for someone else combined to make her feel worthless.

Elphaba sat there and stared at Galinda. The always perky blonde was currently devoid of all her annoying, yet endearing charm.

Galinda wept uncontrollably. No matter how much Elphaba insisted that she did not have a soul, there was no mistaking that right now she felt a nagging urge to pull the girl close.

Elphaba, not a fan of the close intimate contact of touching, chose to simply sit on the bed beside her. She had no idea what was wrong, but she knew she should probably ask.

"Galinda, what's the matter? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She waited for a response, but when she didn't get one, she decided to try another approach.

"What does a pretty girl like you have to be crying about? Is it a boy? If so, you should just forget about him. I'm sure you could have anyone you choose. Galinda Upland is the puppet master that holds the strings to every boy's heart. I'm sure any boy would be delighted to let you control him for a while."

She knew what she was saying was shallow and ridiculous, but she didn't care. She was trying to provoke conversation, and what better way than to talk about Galinda's ability to catch all of the boys' attention.

Glinda did not look up; she merely wiped at her tears with the back of her hand and fell back onto her bed.

Elphaba wondered why she cared so much about the stuck up little girl that sat across from her. Before Galinda, she was content on just going through life not caring about anyone else.

Now, she had to admit that she felt the tiniest bit out of character as she felt compassion for the crying girl.

She had to do something before it got out of control. So she decided that she would once again conceal her feelings and regain her hardened exterior. No need to change who she was meant to be just because her privileged roommate had a problem.

"Galinda, if you think you're going to cry all night, I think it's only common courtesy to do it some place I can't hear you. I need to finish studying and I can't very well do that with you here sobbing like a child. I suggest that you go in the bathroom or maybe go see your little girlfriends. They'll probably be so touched at your heartbreak that they'll cry with you. I, on the other hand, am getting quite annoyed by your constant sniffling." The words were horrible, but she didn't care.

Galinda felt Elphaba's words slice through her. They stung as they reverberated throughout her body and finally came out as tears. She reluctantly got up from her bed and went to the bathroom.

She allowed herself one last look at her roommate before she let the door close. She lowered herself to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest.

The heartache that had stemmed from an unfortunate kiss had suddenly grown into something more. Now, as she sat on the cold tile, a new feeling started to overwhelm her.

Never before had Galinda felt so alone and for the first time in her life, she felt panic set in. Deserted and betrayed, she let the darkness of her closed eyelids wash over her.


End file.
